Order Of The Phoenix
"Never give up. Never let go of Hope." The moment that Hope is given up on, that is the moment when one is defeated. So say the many sages, philosophers, warlords and kings down throughout all of history. The presence of Hope, or lack thereof, can break even the strongest of minds, or conversely, can raise them up to new heights. The Order of Saviors looks to the mighty Phoenix for their patronage. The Phoenix was created by God to be the bringer of Hope to those who needed it across the Omniverse. Aspect of God: Messiah AKA: The Order of Saviors, Sons of the Phoenix, the Givers of Hope, the Great Hope, the Heralds of Dawn. Facts: -The mythical Phoenix is a creature of eternal renewal, rebirth, and new hope. Even in death, it conquers all opposition by renewing and returning itself to life. -Stories of great and mythical heroes who returned from the dead to save their people, or who are prophesied to return again in the future to defeat some great evil, often have their origins in the Order of the Phoenix. -Sadly, the Order of Saviors is one of the Minor Orders. They are often few and far in-between themselves, and Chantries of the Order are quite rare. Just like Hope, the Saviors tend to be valuable but elusive. -The Saviors enjoy great camaraderie with the Military Orders. The ability to bring hope to any battlefield is an invaluable resource for the Lords of War. -The Sons of the Phoenix are unabashedly warriors of the Light. While some Orders dabble or delve into the Darkness and its powers, the Saviors would have none of it. The Phoenix Order is unanimously a bulwark for the Forces of the Light. -Saviors are said to possess powers based on the concept of Hope, and that they could channel it into powers that uplift all around them. -The Order of the Phoenix looks to the Order of Terror as being their opposites. -Ancient Phoenicia was said to be a major hub of the Phoenix Order, and that the Saviors played an integral role in the development of the early Phoenician Brotherhood of Sailors. Sons of the Phoenix: The Phoenix grants to the Saviors many of its elemental control over fire, light and the power of the sun. Saviors will also be granted an increase in their ability to heal, especially the healing of grievous wounds or poisons. Advanced Saviors will eventually be taught the secrets of ignoring or recovering from what should have been fatal wounds. Or better yet, returning from the grave itself to fight again. The ability to self-regenerate even from death is one of the Phoenix's most sacred of abilities, and it will only teach such a valuable gift to the truly worthy. Another great gift that the Phoenix will impart upon the Saviors is the power to call out to it for help. In times of dire need, a Savior should be moderately able to summon a powerful avatar of the Phoenix to decimate those who serve the Darkness. Phantom Warriors: Like the elusive Phoenix itself, the Order of Saviors rarely stick around in one location, choosing instead to go where they are needed most. For those who observe them in action, or worse, see them charging across the battlefield, the Saviors have a strong tendency to appear seemingly from nowhere decimate the Forces of the Darkness. Saviors prefer to attack quickly, hitting their foes with great power before vanishing from battle. If necessary, they will repeat this cycle as many times is as needed. No Fear: Saviors are heavily resistant to fear. The power of Hope energizes their spirits and grants them immunity to the full strength of fear. This isn't to say that Saviors don't feel fear, only that any fear they do experience has little sway over them. The presence of a Savior is said to raise the spirits of those around them. This makes them highly effective when fighting the Order of Terror. Messianic Figures: Down through history, there have always been certain people of exceptional character who become heroes among their people. Many of these heroes died horribly battling some great injustice or saving the people from certain calamity. Such people are believed by many to be waiting somewhere, ready to return to their tribe when they are in their darkest hour. Be it Constantine X of Constantinople, King Arthur, the Yellow Emperor of Ancient China, or Jesus Christ, such figures are instantly associated with the Phoenix Order simply by dint of the Hope they inspire in others. Alliances: -Order of Celestials = Like the Saviors, the Celestials are adamant warriors of the Light. This alone gives the two Orders great reason to work together. -Order of Scions = The Scions are the Vessels of Life and they often possess powers of healing and resurrection. They also tend to be very optimistic and life-affirming, something which endears them to the Saviors. - References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_%28mythology%29 -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Messiah -http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/John-117 -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/Judaism/messiah.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dEh25pduQ8&list=WL&index=77 Category:Hope